MONSTRUOS SIN NOMBRES
by Yuu-Yuuki
Summary: Este mundo lleno de maldad y locura, me levanto con tan solo cumplir el juramento que hice en ese lugar frio y oscuro, con tan solo el cobijo de una luna carmesí, la cual me brindo el último aliento de vida de mi única persona querida… (Muerte de algunos personajes)
1. SINOPSIS

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO UN ESCRITO PROPIO.**

 **NO PROMETO MUCHO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO, PORQUE DE LA NADA ME VINO LA IDEA Y NO HE CENTRADO AÚN LA HISTORIA**

* * *

 **MONSTRUOS SIN NOMBRES**

Echada en una cama de hospital me pongo a pensar que el "cuento" debió de terminar hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Quiero gritar, pero el dolor de mi alma y cuerpo no me deja hacer sonidos, lo único que puedo hacer en este paralelo mundo el cual el dolor me llevo, es ver que harán conmigo. La verdad es que no deseo ya seguir con esto, pero escucho a alguien llamando y así encadenar mi alma a este mundo en el cual tan solo soy un despojo, un ser indeseado por la persona que hizo darme vida y a la vez destruyo a la que me trajo al mundo. Solo me queda pensar en mi pasado, mi presente y mi próximo futuro si logro salir de todo este sufrimiento y mal.

* * *

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO UN ESCRITO PROPIO. NO PROMETO MUCHO ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO, PORQUE DE LA NADA ME VINO LA IDEA Y NO HE CENTRADO AÚN LA HISTORIA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Ella… tan solo una pequeña niña que nació dentro de un lugar que no le correspondía, pero como es el mundo cruel, que llevo a un ser indefenso sufrir a tan temprana edad dentro de "ese lugar" al lado de personas que no le interesaban, ni siquiera su supuesta "madre".

Kagome, es lo que siempre escuchaba ella de todas las personas que pasaban por su lado, a la edad que pudo tener conciencia supo que ese era su nombre, no podía preguntar a nadie de nada, a la mala tuvo que aprender que nadie le interesaba lo que le pasaba. Su "madre" una mujer desdichada que en un tiempo atrás fue hermosa, el cual pudo observar en una fotografía antigua, pero el odio y la locura trastorno su ser y la volvió una persona horrible tanto en apariencia como en alma, por más que Kagome trataba de brindarle el poco amor que le fue enseñado por una anciana en "ese lugar", ella cada día la repudiaba más, la maltrataba, le quitaba la poca comida que le brindaban los celadores y la hacía dormir en el frio piso con tan solo unos cartones de abrigo, aunque ella debería odiarla, su alma pequeña trataba de comprenderla y aceptaba lo que decía la anciana Kaede, el cual ella estaba enferma del corazón, que ella… Kagome, no era la culpable de sus males y que nunca dudara que el amor lo curaba todo.

 **EL TIEMPO AVANZÓ…**

Kagome aprendió tarde lo que carcomía a su madre por su falta de edad, pero una tarde en la cual se celebraba el día de la madre, quiso regalarle algo que alegrara a la suya, se preparó mentalmente y guardo la golosina carísima que le regalo Kaede el cual había sido traído por uno de sus nietos, lo poco que sabía de la señora mayor es que había tratado de salvar a su hija de ser abusada en su propia casa y en autodefensa mato al maldito que quiso destruir la vida de su querida sango y así destruir a su pequeño nieto el cual estaba en la barriga de mamá y ella consideraba a ellos como su mayor tesoro en este mundo, después de haber perdido a sus gran amor, su complemento, su todo, su querido esposo…

La justicia no fue buena y ni siquiera se apiado de la mujer mayor, la acusaron de asesinato en primer grado debido a que el hombre no había logrado su cometido, su hija sango lloro, pero Kaede estaba feliz por lo que había hecho, el defender como toda madre, con garras y dientes a su hija y nieto por venir… a Kaede le dieron 35 años de las cuales iban tan solo 2 cuando llego Fumiko una mujer hermosa pero desquiciada por lo que había pasado.

Kagome, espero sentada en el suelo hasta que su madre apareció por las rejas, espero que ella se sentara, no hablo porque sabía que su madre repudiaba que le dirigiera la palabra, tan solo espero que ella se diera cuenta del chocolate que estaba debajo de su frazada, la mujer destapo la cama y vio el chocolate el cual tenía pegado una pequeña hoja blanca escrita de quien y para quien era, al ver el chocolate, Fumiko regreso a su pesadilla pasada, con ese "chocolate" la habían adormecido y luego se produjeron los hechos de su sufrimiento. Kagome pensó que eso le alegraría el día a su madre, pero de la nada se tapó los oídos debido al grito de su madre, ella pudo observar que su madre perdió el razonamiento al ver que la observaba con ira que había estado contenida desde hace mucho, Fumiko agarro a la pequeña niña y la tiro contra la pared, haciendo que ella quede shokeada del susto y dolor, pero la mujer no se detuvo con eso, siguió golpeando a la pequeña niña y entre golpe y golpe le dijo como ella había sido engendrada. Kagome a pesar de lo que estaba pasando sentía resentimiento hacia sí misma por el dolor que causaba su sola existencia. El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco el dolor iba menguando, no sabía si sobreviviría a la paliza, hasta que de la nada alguien apareció y con una porra golpeo a su madre, en ese momento ella no soporto y se desmayó.

El tiempo paso y Kagome logro despertar, al abrir los ojos el brillo de las paredes blancas la enceguecieron, quiso mover sus brazos para taparse del fulgor de la luz, pero se dio cuenta que no podía al querer girar la cabeza para darse cuenta por que no podía moverse muy bien, se dio con la sorpresa que tenía yeso en los brazos, en una pierna y vendaje por todo el cuerpo, al verse así, todo su pasado vino a su mente de golpe haciéndole gritar de dolor y tristeza. Kaede que estaba sentada en una mecedora en el cuarto de Kagome se despertó, la vio… no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella, la abrazo y trato de darle palabras tranquilizadoras. Kagome tan solo lloraba de rencor por su existencia, porque eso hacia infeliz a su madre, por saber todo lo que había pasado su madre, por no tener otra familia. Después de un largo tiempo, Kagome logro calmarse, miro a Kaede y no dijo nada, ella lo entendió.

Kaede salió de la habitación dejando descansar a Kagome y sintió lastima por Fumiko y los demonios que seguían carcomiéndola, ella recordó los que los celadores le contaron del sufrimiento por lo que paso, ella había sido secuestrada cuando salió de fiesta. Torturada y violada de distintas formas por el hijo de un ser despreciable que era conocido en el bajo mundo y los archivos policiales como "la araña". Él, "la araña" no se dio cuenta que el hijo al que obligo violar a la muchacha se había enamorado de esta y decidió ayudarla en escapar de sus captores las cuales la vigilaban y a la vez abusaban de ella, ella no se quedó con la satisfacción de libertad sino decidió tomar la justicia por sus manos y mato al que había dañado su vida, a pesar que dentro ella sabía que no era su culpa, en un descuido cuando huían hizo caer al joven Daichi y aprovecho en asestarle un golpe mortal con el cuchillo que tenía escondida en su cintura, pero no satisfecha con eso desolló y cerceno el cuerpo como si fuera cualquier cosa dejando que los animales se lo comieran y huyo sin rumbo, hasta que "la araña" al saberse de la muerte de su "querido" hijo hizo que una de sus hijas lograra atraparla y llevarla a la justicia porque él consideraba que la pesadilla de Fumiko no había terminado y quería cobrarse las muerte de su hijo. Cuando lograron capturarla la llevaron a juicio y allí… ella se dio con la sorpresa que "la araña" era un político de alto poder. Grito y pataleo acusando al político de ser el que había dado la orden de su calvario, pero nadie le creyó, lo único que supusieron es que se estaba volviendo loca, una de las abogadas de "la araña" era su hija y logro crear pruebas falsas que convenció al jurado de la culpabilidad de Fumiko. Dicha abogada logro demostrar que Daichi y Fumiko habían sido amantes y al verse engañada por él, loca de celos lo asesino.

Fumiko recibió cadena perpetua, pero su calvario aun empezaba según "la araña", cuando llego a la carceleta se dio con la sorpresa que fruto de las violaciones del joven Daichi estaba embarazada, ella repudio lo que llevaba dentro considerando al fruto de su vientre como la deshonra finalizada de ella, al quedar amarrada como familia de "la araña", hizo mucha cosas para destruir al pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, pero todas fallaron… al enterarse el político de lo que Fumiko trataba de hacer decidió que ella necesitaba sufrir mucho más y para eso tenía que dar a luz al hijo de Daichi, así ella siempre recordara a su verdugo en su vástago y la pesadilla continuaría para ella.

Kagome después de lo que había pasado había sido separada de su madre eso hizo que al comienzo se deprimiera, pero se dijo que su madre estaría mejor sin ella. Una noche cualquiera mientras dormía, sintió pasos los cuales no le tomo importancia al inicio, hasta que escucho los gritos de su madre pidiendo piedad, que no lo quería ver, que no hacía nada malo, que no diría nada, mas nadie le tomo importancia, solo Kagome empezó a hacer ruido con una vaso de metal entre las rejas, al ver pasar a dos guardias las cuales llevaban a su madre en contra de su voluntad logro decir sus primeras palabras.

-No le hagan daño, ella no ha hecho nada

-Cállate –Dijo una de ellas– ve a la cama o te pasara lo mismo

-No, ella es mi madre. Déjenla –respondió altanera Kagome

-Tú no significas nada para ella –dijo la otra

-Eso no me importa –dijo con el corazón entre las manos– ella es lo único que me resta en esta vida

Los celadores no hicieron caso a las protestas de Kagome y siguieron avanzando hacia los cuartos de visita, después de varias horas, vio que traían a su madre desmayada y golpeada, sangrando de la parte baja de sus caderas, ella se asustó porque pensó que estaba muerta, pero cuando paso al lado de los barrotes pudo observar que respiraba. Las mujeres tiraron a Fumiko en su camastro y se fueron. A Kagome no le quedo que estar conforme con que su madre este viva a pesar del aspecto con que la habían traído. Todo lo que comenzó su madre a sufrir siguió por bastante tiempo y era mensual, se la llevaban pataleando y la traían casi echa un cadáver, hasta que llego el día en que su madre no dejo más que la dañaran y se dejó vencer y así terminar con su sufrimiento. La última noche en la que vio que traían a su madre a su celda después de la "visita nocturna", Kagome vio por los barrotes encima de la pared que hacían de ventana una luna roja en el cielo y se juró no confiar en nadie, se juró no dejar que hicieran lo mismo con ella de lo que hicieron con su madre, se juró tomar venganza por su madre y luego hacer feliz a su madre dejando de existir, pero el destino ya tenía escrito lo que sucedería y al levantarse pudo observar detrás de los barrotes de su celda el tumulto de gente, no sabía que había pasado, pero una mal presentimiento le decía que algo grave era. Ella salió de su celda y fue a la contigua, empujo a varias prisioneras para salir y ver que había pasado, y no pudo avanzar más, porque su vista pudo observar a alguien colgando de los barrotes, ella solo se quedó ahí observando a su madre que yacía ahorcada, con los ojos vidriosos mirando a la nada. Kagome cayo de rodillas al piso y su mente se quedó en blanco, no supo en que momento había perdido la conciencia, pero cuando logro despertar observo a la nada en las paredes blancas del hospital de la carceleta donde su madre la trajo al mundo. El shock fue tan fuerte que Kagome siguió catatónica por varias semanas, hasta que Kaede la obligo a salir del cuarto hospitalario y la llevo a su celda, con tan solo quince años su vida había terminado por completo con la muerte de su madre, no tenía a nadie, es lo que pensó todo el día hasta que llego la noche y en la penumbra con otra luna roja al igual que el día fatídico, se juró tomar venganza, hacer justicia por su madre, por ella, por todo.

* * *

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien…**

 **Aquí apareciendo en mi historia propia, después de un largo tiempo. De antemano les pido perdón por dejarlo en pausa tanto tiempo, tratare de subir más seguido, gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en visitar mi perfil y leer las historias que subo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El tiempo avanza para todos, aunque algunos sienten que se va rápido el día a día, otros no sienten nada, tan solo les parece todo igual de monocromo.

Kagome estaba en la celda echada en el camastro que compartía con la señora Kaede, a pesar que esta última trataba de animarla, a Kagome no le importaba nada ni nadie, ya no quería sentir apego hacia algo o alguien, ya no quería sentir el sufrimiento de perder a otro persona importante.

Kagome por si misma se alejó de todos, solo salía y comía cuando era obligada por las celadoras, su vida había sido caótica desde que ella había llegado al mundo y eso estaba carcomiendo su ser, eso lo notaba Kaede y no quería que se autodestruyera la niña casi mujer, no quería que pasara lo mismo que Fumiko.

A ella (Kaede) le afectaba verla casi destruida, porque se imaginaba que era su Sango y a pesar de su edad de donde sea sacaba fuerzas para que su plan funcionara y así lograr sacarla de la oscuridad que se iba cerniendo en ella en un inicio lento, pero con los días aumentaba la velocidad.

Kaede en una de esas tantas visitas que había tenido de su hija y su yerno, les había comentado la idea de tratar que ellos lograran sacar a Kagome de la cárcel, a la cual ella no correspondía, no quería que ella fuera a una correccional, porque eso era lo que pasaría al no tener familia y no haber cumplido la mayoría de edad el estado la mandaría a ese sitio sin haber hecho nada, llenos de personas que no la ayudarían en nada, más que en seguir destruyéndose, Kaede trataba de que Miroku, su yerno agilizara documentos, para que la niña ya señorita pasara a potestad de ellos y no se perdiera su vida como la de su madre.

Kaede vigilaba a Kagome, esta última tan solo miraba al vacío sin decir nada, Kaede solo rogaba al cielo que todo saliera como estaba planeado.

Señora Kaede tiene visita –Dijo una de las celadoras pasando por la celda

Muchas gracias –respondió Kaede– ya regreso mi niña –dijo ultimo acariciando la cabeza de Kagome, sonriéndole y saliendo hacia el lugar de las visitas

 **Kaede POV**

Entre al cuarto de visita y pude observar a mi yerno, pude notarlo algo intranquilo, eso me preocupo, pero decidí ser fuerte con lo que me dijera.

Miroku, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi sango? ¿mi nietecito ya nació? ¿Cómo está tu hermano? –son tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero decidí hacer las preguntas simples para que nadie sospechara de mis planes con la hija de Fumiko

Okaasan… estoy bien, mi sangito también y no será nietecito, sino nietecitas –me respondió Miroku feliz

Oh, le atinaste muchacho y espero que ya no estés con tu "mano maldita"

Usted sabe que cuando me comprometí con sangito, todo eso lo deje en mi pasado, soy un hombre reformado –me dijo jovial

Eso espero, mira que el karma es grande y ahora tienes hijas y no querrás que alguien se sobrepase con ellas

Nadie se sobrepasara con mis hijas, antes lo muelo a palos –dijo algo exaltado

Jajjaja, que sobreprotector resultaste ser, todavía no nacen y ya estas todo como un dragón –dije bromeando

Mi hermano está bien, se encuentra con mi sangito en el hospital, ya está a punto de nacer mis hijas

Que felicidad, te deseo todo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa como padre y a la vez mándale muchos besos y abrazos a mi hija y futuras nietas, dile a Sango que su madre pronto estará con ella, que la amo –dije algo melancólica, por no poder estar en el nacimiento de mis nietas

Ella saben que usted la ama y sus nietas sabrán la gran abuela que es usted en un futuro no muy lejano –me respondió risueño

Me di cuenta que ya los celadores no se encontraban tan concentrados en nosotros, así que decidí cambiar el tema.

¿fue aprobado o no? –pregunte sin rodeos

Si, si lo fue –me respondió– pero… hay algunas complicaciones que se pueden presentar hoy o en el mañana y eso me tiene algo preocupado

Lo sé, sé que ella no será libre por completo, pero mientras que podamos darle un rango de paz, sé que ella lo usara para poder finalmente volar

Entiendo, sabes que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para proteger a los que consideras personas importantes –me dijo solemnemente

Lo sé, pero trata de no exponerte, no tomes el lugar que me corresponde, entendido –le dije tratando de censurarlo

Tratare –me respondió, no prometiéndome nada.

* * *

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Les vuelvo a agradecer por el tiempo que me brindan en leer esta historia.**

 **Y les pido perdón de antemano por el capítulo corto.**


End file.
